Into the Darkness
by Anagramed Lillium
Summary: Cesare reminiscences, and begins to remember why he doesn't love. But maybe he does feel something more for Chiaro -- maybe even love? Warning: Yaoi


Title: Into the Darkness

Rating: T

Pairing: Cesare/Chiaro, Chiaro/Cesare

Warning: Yaoi

Word Count: 692

A/N: I recently got into Cantarella AND IT IS AMAZING. 8D I love it and it's shonen-ai-ness. X3 Cesare and Chiaro really are quiet wonderful together, considering how canon they are. ; - ; I had fun writing this, because I just _love_ their personalities and backgrounds, so it was just fun to add a hint of my own style while I was writing this little oneshot. 3

Reviews are loved~

* * *

As he lay on the soft down of the tavern's bed, with Chiaro next to him, breathing steadily, Cesare realized he had been right. He was rarely wrong, of course, but when he had still just been in his early teens, living with his "aunt," he had been right when he'd told Marrone on that fateful night that he'd lose his ability to love with nothing to cling to. He'd begged Marrone to take him with him, to give him something to cling to...but when Marrone had deceived him, he had sealed the nail in the coffin of Cesare's hope with the knife through his chest.

Cesare decided that had been the night he had lost his ability to love. But when he had loved, he had loved Lucretia, but as nothing more than a brother cares for a sister. He could not requite her strong feelings, but now, as the darkness crawled through his veins, he was able to use those feelings to manipulate her, however way it might benefit himself.

But then there had been Chiaro. The young assassin had been beautiful when they'd met, but now as they'd grown, the boy had become a ravishingly gorgeous man-- as had Cesare, which he also used to his own advantage. Cesare realized that he might have fallen in love with Chiaro, though the devil inside himself was far from capable of such an emotion, and even if Chiaro had sworn to kill him before he could bring the entire world to ruin...there was not a soul he trusted more. Was that not love?

Cesare tilted his head to gave at Chiaro's sleeping face -- the face of an angel. He reached up, trailing a finger along Chiaro's jaw; he wasn't surprised when a hand snapped up and grabbed his wrist.

"It's only me, Chiaro," Cesare murmured soothingly, and as those deep azure eyes opened, he smiled down at his angel.

Chiaro released Cesare's wrist with a quiet sigh, slowly sitting up and rubbing shockingly clear eyes with the heel of his hand. "Sorry, I've still got the reflexes."

"Mm, I've noticed," Cesare agreed with a soft smirk as he tenderly reubbed at his aching wrist. He occasionally forgot how _strong_ Chiaro was.

Chiaro yawned, stretching his arms before relaxing back on his elbows. "What time is it?"

"Early," he replied vaguely.

"That's not helpful," Chiaro sighed, shaking his head at Cesare.

Cesare smirked softly as he leaned over Chiaro, his hair falling as a dark, onyx curtain around their faces. "It's well before the sun will rise," he said quietly.

"Then maybe we should go back to sleep," Chiaro suggested flatly, looking fairly tired and bored.

"I can think of something better than sleep..."

Chiaro had trouble biting back a grin. "I bet you can," he pureed, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Cesare's midnight hair.

Cesare didn't resist when Chiaro pulled him down, pressing his warm lips against Cesare's colder ones. The difference in temperature was always shocking, but Chiaro found he didn't mind; Cesare's lips quickly warmed, anyway.

The kiss eventually had to break, and Cesare smiled peacefully at his angel. "And to think you were more of a virgin than I was when we met," he mused airily.

Chiaro chuckled softly. "I've had a lot of practice since then."

"You have," Cesare agreed with a firm nod. "But only with me," he murmured, reaching up to slide a soft golden lock over his fingertip.

Chiaro smiled and nodded, though Cesare didn't fail to detect the half-hearted, resigned look in his beloved's eyes. He had seen how Chiaro looked at Lucretia, but Cesare was determined to drive his sister from his angel's mind.

Cesare curled his fingers firmly in Chiaro's hair and pulled him close, ghosting his lips against the assassin's. "Say you love me," he whispered. "Only me."

Chiaro shivered. He could _feel_ that dark power rising in Cesare, and he had no desire to tempt it. "I love only you," he promised softly, tilting his head in request of a kiss.

"Very good," and Cesare didn't hesitate to grant his faithful angel's request.


End file.
